


Stuck In Love

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Grumpy Derek, Holding Hands, Light Swearing, M/M, Pack, Sourwolf Derek Hale, glue, stuck together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 03:06:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3752119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All the times Derek and Stiles had been stuck together</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuck In Love

**Author's Note:**

> In this story Isaac is still in Beacon Hills and Erica and Boyd are alive and all that goodness. Enjoy.

Stiles is use to being embarrassed. In fact, he’s so use to it he hardly gets embarrassed by things that would cause normal humans to disconnect from mankind and live alone in the woods to hide from their own shame. By now he’s able to turn pink, brush himself off, hold his head high and walk away (he would then most likely trip just to add the shame cherry on top of his humiliation sundae). But this was probably a new kind of embarrassed and the bright blazing red that had spread over his cheeks down his neck and across his ears may never go away.

 

* * *

 

The day started out normal. He, Scott, and Isaac were at Derek’s loft talking about training Liam and keeping him under control. For once nothing was attacking and no doom or death was hanging over their heads. It was nice or as nice as it could be spending the day with Derek and his Sourwolf ways. Stiles was on Derek’s couch, he was mostly lying down, his back tilted slightly up resting against the armrest. His laptop sat in his lap and he scrolled through _Tumblr_ , several other tabs open with information on all things supernatural and a few other sites that Stiles liked to dick around on. Derek was in the middle of the loft attempting to fix some chair that was his mothers, something they’d managed to save from the fire. Derek had just said it was his mothers and that she always sat in it. It was a light brown color, soaked with ash and soot and looked large and cosy. At the moment it was flipped on it’s side as Derek had taken off the broken feet in attempt to fix them. Scott was pacing around talking about his own experience with control, which really isn’t helpful at all. Scott was obsessed with Allison she was literally all he thought about, but not everyone is hormone driven as Scott. Liam was angry driven Stiles thought it was probably best to go with Derek’s method, for once. Isaac was also sharing his story which mostly consisted of hiding from the cops, listening to Derek, thinking of when his dad was the worst human being ever, and having Erica and Boyd going through everything with him. Isaac didn’t have as big of a problem with control as Scott did or even Derek for that matter. Isaac was just a chill kind of guy.

“So what, Scott? Are you saying we should get Liam completely hooked on some girl?” Stiles asked from his spot on the couch. “‘Cause that didn’t really work all that well for you.” Scott shot Stiles an exasperated look.

“No, I’m not saying that. I’m just saying maybe we could find an anchor for him, maybe a member of his family or a close friend.” Isaac and Stiles shrugged.

“I think we should go with Derek’s way.” The room got quiet and everyone stared at Stiles. Derek even looked up from ignoring them in favor of working on his project. “What?”

“Yeah. When Scott was turned you told him to focus on the anger, on the thing that makes him human. It obviously wasn’t the right thing for Scott but I think it could be for Liam. He’s already pretty anger driven and he’s still looking at this as a curse. At being some kind of monster. Maybe the way to control his anger is to embrace it.” Derek grunted and went back to his work. Scott and Isaac looked at each other shrugged and walked into the little kitchen area to get some food. Stiles sighed, closed his laptop and stood up. Stiles walked over to Derek and sat down next to him.

“How’s it going Sourwolf?” Derek turned and gave him a blank - yet somehow annoyed - stare.

“Will you ever stop calling me that?”

“Will it ever stop being completely and 100% true?” Stiles asked, Derek glared. He sighed and rolled his eyes.

“Is there anyway I can help?” Stiles asked. From the looks of it Derek was almost done. All the feet were once again placed perfectly in their spaces all put back together. Derek had some hardcore superglue and was attempting to reattach one.

“Yes. Hold this.” Stiles did as he was told and help Derek hold everything in place as he glued.

“Seriously? You’re just gonna glue it?” Derek’s jaw clenched but he didn’t scowl so that’s something.

“I drilled them in but I just wanted something else to make sure they stay in place.”

“Fair enough.” Stiles nodded and they held the foot in place. When they pulled back their hands went slid off together. Stiles stared down at their hands then back at the foot. There was no extra glue anywhere over the foot, except where Stiles and Derek’s fingers had touched glue had leaked through very slightly, gluing three of Derek and Stiles fingers together.

“Fuck.” Stiles said just as Derek muttered. “Shit.”

“What?” Isaac and Scott said together. Stiles tried to pull away but that just brought Stiles closer to Derek.

“Goddamnit.” Derek muttered and let a breath out through his nose, as he closed his eyes in frustration. Scott and Isaac walked in holding sandwiches, staring between Derek and Stiles. Isaac was the first one to laugh and spit out bites of turkey sandwich across the floor. Which if Stiles detached himself from the situation he could see how funny it could be, Derek and Stiles sitting on the floor, hands locked. Stiles’ face was slowly going redder and redder. Scott had been staring at them and then, after getting over the shock, started laughing just as hard as Isaac. They were a mess, tears, snot, and painful jaws.

Derek was glaring at them with fire in his eyes, they didn’t seem to care. Stiles picked up the bottle of glue and threw it as Scott. “Shut up and see how we get out of this mess.” Stiles was redder than a lobster and Derek was angrier than...well, way more than he usually is. Though Stiles wasn't just red because he was stuck to Derek or that Scott and Isaac were there laughing. He was red because he was holding Derek’s hand and it was warm and made his stomach fill with butterflies.

 

* * *

 

It took thirty minutes for Scott and Isaac to stop laughing and then twenty more minutes for them to stop teasing and read the fucking bottle. In the end Derek and Stiles weren’t separated until three in the fucking morning. But even when it was five am and Stiles was staring up at his ceiling the redness covering his cheeks didn’t fade or the thought of Derek’s warm hand in his own.


End file.
